


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by mugglerock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is a Good Friend, Coda, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean is Loved, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Hirabble, Hunting Michael, Light Angst, M/M, Other Than Ignoring One Teeny Tiny Part of Canon, Post-Canon, Romance, Saving Dean, Season 14 Speculation, Season/Series 13 Spoilers, Season/Series 14, Sort Of, The Family Business, finale fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock
Summary: Rowena had turned out to be the Winchesters’ biggest and best ally in years. Her level of power combined with her knowledge proved fierce as she managed to find a way to not only trap Michael, but also procured a spell that could give Dean the ability to expel Michael without causing detriment to his physical body. But it was an untested, theorized spell. There was no guarantee that it would work.





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Out of nowhere I was speculating on what kind of scenes I'd like to see happen in season 14 of Supernatural and this sucker just poured out of me in an inane rambling to anyrei. She told me to post it. So I made it a little nicer and this is what happened. Now granted I did disregard an aspect of canon in which Cas can still visit Dean in his dreams, I'm not sure when that stopped being a thing (cough Gadreel cough) which means either I fucked up on the established canon or the writers did, but seeing as the dream visiting happened first... lol. Anyway, hope you like it. <3

**Dream a Little Dream of Me**

 

 

Rowena had turned out to be the Winchesters’ biggest and best ally in years. Her level of power combined with her knowledge proved fierce as she managed to find a way to not only trap Michael, but also procured a spell that could give Dean the ability to expel Michael without causing detriment to his physical body. But it was an untested, theorized spell. There was no guarantee that it would work.

 

Which meant if it did not work and Dean expelled Michael, he’d be worse off than Donatello... at best. So, Mary, Sam, and Jack had a serious and lengthy conversation about what would be best. For them and for the rest of humanity. When they asked Castiel for his input, however touching the gesture was, he could not bring himself to interject. For he was feeling selfish, one of his least favorite human emotions.

 

The plan, the goal – after it had been agreed upon – was to cast the spell and find a way to tell Dean, get through his vessel to _him._ That was when Castiel told them he could visit Dean in his dreams if his body is asleep. Again, Rowena came to the rescue as she used the same drug they had used to ensnare Lucifer.

 

Michael was out cold and they all turned to Castiel with an expectant look. Castiel sighed and moved a chair beside Dean. He cast a silent prayer for forgiveness before bracing two fingers to the man’s temple and finding himself pulled into his subconscious.

 

Castiel was mildly disoriented as he found his footing. He was standing in a tastefully decorated living room. Suspiciously similar to ones portrayed in some of the sitcom television shows Castiel had grown to appreciate through his discovery of Netflix. Welcoming. Warm. Just ever so beautifully human. From the racks of DVD’s around the large entertainment system, to the books on the built in shelves surrounding a large fireplace. Pictures of children all along the mantel and decorating the walls.

 

“Cas?” a joyously familiar voice asked in a concerned tone of voice.

 

Castiel turned and saw Dean, dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, only wearing socks. So wonderfully unprepared. Relaxed.

 

“What are you doing here?” he asked as he drew closer.

 

Castiel swallowed dryly and took a step back. That was when he saw a picture on the end table next to the couch. Dean and Sam at the beach, Dean was holding Sam up piggy-back style and the pair of them had glowing smiles on their faces.

 

He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t tell Dean to give this up for a one in a million chance that he would survive without any sort of fatal consequence, to only then fall back into the ranks and continue to hunt down Michael. Try to take him out while he was in a weakened state. Vessel.

 

If he asked Dean, _allowed_ Dean to give up this dream world. This place in which he had solace… In which he had everything he ever wanted. Something that Dean Winchester had absolutely no chance of ever, ever, _ever_ getting a chance of in reality. Well, it caused Castiel’s heart to ache in the most unpleasant way.

 

And maybe that ache came from the realization that Dean's dream place, the subconscious longing where Michael had locked Dean in, was that apple pie life that Dean Winchester had always wanted. The monster free world without any fear, any pain. The family Dean wished for on a nightly basis. And how Castiel was a _painful_ reminder of exactly why Dean no longer had that...

 

And maybe that's why Castiel chose to shake his head at Dean's confused stare instead of answering. Instead of forcing Dean to lose this again.

 

Coming here had been a terrible mistake and Castiel turned away from him. He had to leave. And as far as Castiel was concerned, the world deserved whatever Michael did to it. The entire planet was falling apart in front of their very eyes. War, terrible, terrible violence and destruction all over the globe. A world that was breaking, crumbling. The hatred, the evil; humans that didn't take very much to be corrupted. Combined with all of the supernatural evil. Maybe... _maybe..._

 

And before he could escape, remove himself from Dean’s subconscious, another familiar voice called out, "Dean?"

 

Castiel turned back to find himself staring at his doppelganger, wearing an apron over jeans and a light sweater, his sleeves rolled up and looking surprisingly domestic.

 

"What? What is this?" The other Castiel asked, his brow furrowed in his evident bemusement.

 

Castiel looked at Dean as though he were seeing him for the first time, entirely incapable of hiding his hopeful smile. "This is what you dream of?"

 

That’s when Castiel found himself soaking in his surroundings for a second time. And when his eyes focused more clearly on the details. On the actual pictures of the children. Jack and Claire. As infants, as toddlers, as teenagers. As they were in present time. Sometimes in costumes. Sometimes being handed awards on a stage with other children.

 

“Why are you here, Cas?” Dean asked, his hand gently clasping Castiel’s shoulder.

 

Castiel sighed and gave him a saddened smile. “Rowena’s cast a spell. It might work, it might not, but it’ll give you the chance, the ability to expel Michael and you may live through the experience.” Before Dean could say anything Castiel shook his head. “And I know the hero in you will take the chance, because you know that means Michael will be weakened and we may be able to defeat him. Subdue him. Something. But there’s also a chance that it won’t work and you’ll lose everything, everything you could have ever wanted that is right here. For nothing.”

 

Dean looked at the other Castiel before returning his attention to him. Dean chuckled and shook his head. “And you also know I won’t do that. So what do I gotta do?”

 

Castiel sighed, feeling irretrievably sorry and sad for Dean in that moment. “When I depart, call out to Michael, bring him here and tell him to, as you’d likely put it, ‘get the hell out.’”

 

Dean chuckled and nodded. “Got it.”

 

He couldn’t stop himself from grasping Dean’s arm. Castiel knew his tone was pleading when he said, “You don’t have to do this.”

 

Dean smiled and braced his hand over Castiel’s, patting it gently before almost holding it. “If I make it out of here in one piece, when I get back, after all this shit is over? I’m gonna take you on a date.”

 

Castiel let out a soft huff of laughter. He’d never wanted to kiss another being more in his life than in that moment. And Castiel had lived a very, _very_ long life. “I’d like that.”

 

The way Dean smiled was worth every risk. Every doubtful thought. He nodded for Castiel to leave. “Then, as a very good friend once told me I’m prone to saying… Get the hell out. I’ve got a date.”

 

Well... Castiel didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
